Iceman
by Kinleysage
Summary: Peter Burke calls in the BAU when one of his cases starts mudering. The iceman(murderer/con man) freezes his victims and soon endangers the lives of one agent from each team.
1. Chapter1

The team was gathered at the round table, with an extra man waiting by the tv, waiting for everyone to get there.

When everyone was seated, Prentiss quickly got them informed.

"The New York White Collar Division has called us in for a case, this is Peter Burke, give him your full attention, he will be presenting this case."

Emily sat down and Burke nodded.

"This," He said, clicking the button and showing a picture of a dead woman, "Is Emma Montoya. She was found dead in her hotel room this morning, C.O.D. is that they froze to death. This matches both the victimology and the M.O. of Heather Green, Rebecca Earle, and Richie Wyatt. Brown hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. We believe that one of our unsubs, do you call them? Anyway, we call him the Iceman." He said as he showed them pictures of broken doors, before they realized that they had been shattered. "As you can see why. We believe that maybe he one of his cons didn't work and he, uh, broke."

The team looked at the bodies on their iPads, or, in Reid's case, the actual case file. Emily stood back up.

"Ok guys, he's had 4 victims in 4 weeks and he is not slowing down, wheels up in 20."

Reid stood up and walked to Burke.

"I'm Spencer Reid, you are an amazing agent. I read how you took down Neal Caffrey by tracking his girlfriend and I think that was brilliant. I mean, he isn't totally behind bars anymore, I read how he is now a criminal informant for the FBI so, and I'm rambling aren't I?" Burke looked a little taken aback but swallowed and said, "Yeah, you kind of are." Burke continued with, " Nice to meet you too." He took his hand out to shake but Reid stopped him by saying, "I don't really shake hands." Burke just nodded.

———————————————————————

While on the jet, Garcia called and her face popped up on the screen. Hello my beautiful geniuses," She paused a second when Burke made an awkward noise in the back of his throat. "And new guy who I can't quite remember the name of but don't worry, you're probably still a beautiful genius if you're on the jet." "Peter Burke." He interrupted. Garcia continued. "Right. Well, as you all know, I love being the bearer of good news and sometimes it is good news but when your on the jet, it never is." "Garcia," Alvez said with an exasperated sigh. "Right, I forgot, not all of you are pretty. Basically everyone except you Alvez. Anyway, they found another body. Just like the others, frozen, her name is Natalie Williams. Frozen to death. Brr." She ended the call and her face disappeared.

Burke cleared his throat and the team looked at him. "Is she always like that?" He said, pointing at the computer. "You don't normally see that cheer here." Alvez laughed and said that yes, she was.

The team now had to address what Garcia had said.

"Okay," Prentiss said. "This is the 5th kill and the cooling off period is getting shorter." Everyone nodded.

Reid then began to state facts about ice that he thought everyone should know.

When Reid was finally finished, with a little help finishing from Lewis. The rest of the plane ride was relatively silent, except when Burke stated how amazed he was that they had a jet.

———————————————————————


	2. Chapter2

Neal walked in the office and was surprised to see a group gathered in the conference room. 3 women and 4 men. He was about to walk to Jones and ask what was going on when he remembered the Iceman case. He figures he wasn't welcome quite yet, since neither Jones or Diana was in the conference room with Peter. He walked to his desk and looked at the papers Mozzy had given to someone to drop off.

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss

-BAU Team Unit Chief-

Ect.

Jones, who had walked over ago Neal, was now leaning over his shoulder.

"Where'd you get that?" He said almost loud enough for Diana, who was across the room, to hear.

"Shhh. I have _friends."_

"Heh. Right. Tell Mozzy I said hi." Neal looked up and gave Jones an annoyed look.

Neal realized Jones really wanted to know what was on the papers.

"Ok look. SSA Emily Prentiss. Former chief of London Interpol office, now BAU unit chief. SSA David Rossi. Former marine, retired and unretired BAU agent. Wrote a few books, ect. SSA Spencer Reid," Neal paused as he read a little bit in his head, then let out a low whistle. "Graduated high school at 12, has an eidetic memory, 3 PhD's IQ of 187, and can read 20,000 words per minute. Oh, he's also gone to prison? Murder of Rosa Medina, his team cleared him later and caught the real killer, Lindsay Vaughn."

"Dang." Was all Jones could say.

"Ok. SSA Luke Alvez, former FBI fugitive task force and U.S. army ranger. SSA Matthew Simmons, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Tara Lewis, and their technical analyst Penelope Garcia, though she is not here right now. Here, you can read the rest." Neal said, handing the papers to Jones.

"Haha yes, let Peter find it on _my _desk. Smooth." Jones replied even though he was already taking the papers.

"How long have they been in there?" Neal queried.

"You know, if you had been on time, you would've known the answer to that." Replied Jones with a snicker.

"Funny. I was only 4 minutes late."

"They came in 4 minutes ago." Jones chuckled.

"Really? Or are you just pulling my leg?" Neal said, unsure.

"Really."

Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the conference door. Peter came out and pointed his finger to Jones, Neal and Diana.

"Ooh, the pointed finger!" Said Neal in a spooky voice.

"Hey, you got it too." Replied Jones and they both laughed. Peter gave them a stare and they decided to hurry up.


	3. Chapter3

In the conference room, the two teams were looking over the case.

"Does he take any trophies?" Emily asked.

"Trophies?" Asked Jones.

"You know, like watches, jewelry, anything to remember his victims by. When he looks at the trophies, he is reliving his kill."

Jones nodded and muttered so no one could hear except Neal, "Right. Shouldn't have asked."

"There was something odd, the Iceman always took the shoes and left others on."

"How do you know?"

"Well, they were found with shoes that often were the right size, but when we interviewed the husbands, they said they didn't recognize them.

"Alright," Prentiss said, "JJ, Alvez, you go interview the husbands again, but have them look at all the shoes. He may be putting them on the next victims."

Peter added in also, "I think Caffrey, Reid and I should go to the latest crime scene, does that sound good?"

"Yes, that's fine." Prentiss answered. "Rossi and Lewis, you go to the morgue. Everyone else, we will go to the most recent places he robbed, before his break, and see what we can find. Anything could be more useful than it seems. Dismissed."

———————————————————————

Peter, Reid and Caffrey stopped his car in front of the hotel and got out.

"So, our Unsub would have had to take them somewhere else to freeze them, which would have taken time and energy, which means he is probably attractive and has a bigger build." Said Reid.

"So we know he's a con man and lured the women with sex then knocked them out." Stated Caffrey.

"Not too much to go on." Reid ignored him and continued.

"He would probably have to be really attractive to make them cheat on their husbands, either that, or they were in an unhappy relationship, so the Unsub might blame the woman if his parents or he himself had an unhappy marital status." Caffrey looked at Peter and he shrugged. Peter mouthed, "They find the mind, not the man."

When they got to the room, everything was still as they found it.

"There is no signs of a struggle, so the Unsub must have taken them to his place, which means he is currently in possession of a nice apartment, which means there might be a paper trail. I'll have Garcia look into it." Reid stated.

"I'll have Mozzy ask underground." Offered Neal.

"Who?" Reid was confused.

"Mozzy is Neal's, er, _snitch_, in the criminal world." Said Peter.

"Oh, _him. _Tell him he's not as out of the press as he thinks he is." Replied Reid, remembering some news articles he read.

"What?" Said Neal, "He's gonna be mad. When is he in the news?"

"May 3, 2014. 'Thanks to the help of the FBI's criminal informant's sneak in the underworld, they learned that..."

"Ok I get it. Wait, why were you reading papers from 2014?" Asked Neal.

"What? I wasn't. I read it in 2014." Reid said. "I have a few more instances when something like that happened, if you would like to hear them."

"No, no no. We're good." Peter hurriedly saved them, remembering before the plane ride when Reid was rambling and he was too shy to stop him.

"Oh." Reid almost looked disappointed.

"Yeah. I forgot you had an eidetic memory." Muttered Neal. Reid just shook his head and kept investigating.

———————————————————————


End file.
